Krebsdorf Oneshot - Heartbreaker
by thepwnr287
Summary: Oh god no stop


IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BELOW!

JUST A FEW WARNINGS:  
\- IF YOU HATE KREBSDORF YAOI WITH A BURNING PASSION PLEASE LEAVE.  
\- IF YOU DO NOT GET THE DOWNFALL PARODY INSIDE JOKE OF KREBSDORF, IT IS RECOMMENDED TO DO A BIT OF RESEARCH BEFORE YOU READ.  
\- ALSO, IF YOU REALLY REALLY REALLY HATE OFFENSIVE HUMOR/EDGY HUMOR, PLEASE LEAVE.  
DO NOT CROSS IF YOU ALSO DON'T LIKE ANYTHING ABOUT YAOI &/OR DOWNFALL PARODIES AS A WHOLE. YOU HAVE BEEN AGAIN, WARNED.  
That is all :)

In a very cold winter morning, Krebs woke up, he went out of bed quietly. It was a day off for them, since they don't have to worry about anything aside from the inevitable Christmas party usually taken place in Berlin every year. Hitler kind of forces everyone to go, including Krebs and Burgdorf. They prefer to be with each other no matter what, though. However, despite this closeness, he seemed to be hesitant to look at his sleeping partner, out cold like a breeze blew him straight in the face.

He thought to himself as he faced Burgdorf, "Will this even be worth it? I know he's out cold, but should I even take advantage of this?!"

Krebs just went out of bed, and walked over to the washroom. He needed to readjust his mind after the wildest dream he had in his life. In that dream, it seemed as though a crazy Christmas party had happened at the Bunker.

However, in his perspective, he was hanging out with his friends and Burgdorf, until the aforementioned one suddenly said in the dream, "I don't feel well, Hansi."

Krebs froze. He saw Burgdorf, his face kind of flushed over. He seemed so drunk out of his mind he could barely even think!

Burgdorf mumbled to himself, "Augh my head... :( ... How much did I drink?"

Krebs jokingly replied, "I don't know, must've been a lot though, if you got this fucked over."

Burgdorf replied, "Hey, that's not funny! But.."

Krebs asked, "What?"

Burgdorf looked up at Krebs, and said, "But I want your dick, all of a sudden."

Krebs was confused, how the hell did this happen so suddenly?! There was so much going through his head in that dream. He was twitching so much in his sleep like a glitched character in Garry's Mod.

Dream Krebs looked at Burgdorf again, thinking to himself, "He's so horny but so drunk! What am I going to do?!"

Burgdorf slurred at his words, saying, "I want to taste you, and for you to taste me."

Krebs backed away slowly, but Burgdorf tugged at Krebs' uniform, his hands placed firmly on his chest part. He ripped the jacket off, making Krebs jump a bit from the coldness.

Krebs (in the dream) was yelling, "YOU FUCKING DRUNKASS!"

Burgdorf (also in the dream) was slurring like crazy at this point, cooing, "Mmm someone's in denial!"

He began climbing atop the other of the two, "Can you stop fetishizing your fish? I want you so bad! I want to feel your dick, wrapping around my ass. Please make me melt with that rock hard thing of your's! M-My main point is.. DESTROY MY FUCKING ASS LIKE THE COCKSLUT I AM!"

Krebs (in the dream) was frozen. He didn't know how to feel about this, in any way. Burgdorf pushed Krebs down, Burgdorf biting hid own fingers as he stripped himself seductively. He was pretty much ballet-ing himself out of his clothes, until a suggestive lingerie came up. Burgdorf crawled over to Krebs, meowing like a cat.

He grabbed Krebs' hard as a rock part, and yanked his pants and boxers off. Krebs jumped at the suddenness of it. He walked like a cat, approaching Krebs with a thirsty look.

And that's when Krebs woke up, just as dream Burgdorf was about to ride him intensely.

After all of that, Krebs thought to himself, "Man, I need to snap out of it!"

Suddenly, he heard a door open. It looked familiar, he thought maybe it was just Hitler needing to take a shit. He was wrong. It was Burgdorf, but he didn't seem to have much going on. It was definitely strange. In his dream Burgdorf was so horny, but here, he's as emotionless as a rock.

Krebs asked, "Hey, Wilhelm... Why're you so emotionless? Are you hiding something?"

Burgdorf didn't face him, but said, "I'm not hiding, what do you think I'm doing?"

Krebs was a bit thrown off by that response. It definitely shocked him to hear those words.

He said, "Well, it's okay to feel around me. Can you remember that?"

Burgdorf nodded, saying, "I'll try to show more feelings around you. I get that you seek the truth."

Krebs didn't expect that answer, but found it to be okay.

However, that promise of Burgdorf's would be broken just hours later. Burgdorf was so nonchalant around Krebs, and then, he went into the washroom. Krebs heard loud moans, but kept quiet.

In the washroom, he could hear slimy sounds, and really erotic sounds that suggest masturbation. He tried to ignore it until he realized who was probably moaning. The voice had been recognized, suggesting that it had been Burgdorf.

Krebs turned around and murmured, "God fucking damn it.."

He knocked, then busted the door open, finding Burgdorf in the bathroom. However, it had appeared as though he wasn't masturbating. Or so it seemed.

Burgdorf looked at Krebs nonchalantly, but Krebs was PISSED. Nothing seemed like Burgdorf had been horny, all but one thing indicated the truth. He'd been drenched in cum!

Krebs growled, "So, you've been lying?!"

Burgdorf replied nervously, "Ah! N-No! It's not what it looks like! I-I mean it!"

Krebs had the scariest look on his face, asking, "Then why're you stammering? And why are you sweating? What is that? A fucking cumstain?"

Burgdorf gulped, and tried to hide as Krebs wished that Burgdorf would stop lying.

Burgdorf said, "I'm not hiding, I swear!"

Krebs was beyond pissed at this point. He was done with this kind of bullshit. Hell, Burgdorf seemed to be crawling away from Krebs as he said that.

Krebs grabbed Burgdorf's arm, Burgdorf was lowkey scared but seemed to have almost no emotion. He didn't resist, cry, or anything. Krebs gave him the look that would easily scare the pants out of him even if he didn't have one. Burgdorf gulped, the fear but tension engulfing him out of shame and horniness at once. He knew he could feel, but he had no idea that this is how he felt.

Krebs dragged Burgdorf, the resistance being almost absolute zero. Burgdorf wanted to get to the bigger picture of things already.

He turned around at Krebs, yelling out of anger, "G-Get to the bigger picture, Hansi!"

Krebs replied, "Oh, right."

Krebs flipped the facing away, unusually shy Burgdorf over onto the mattress of the bed, looking over at the shaking body and dilated eyes. Burgdorf was a jittery mess.

Krebs wondered to himself, "Hmm.. if Burgdorf's THIS horny.. then I wonder when..."

Burgdorf frantically replied, "No.. please, wait! I'm sorry H-Hans! Ah~~!"

Krebs pinched Burgdorf's nipple. It made the latter of the two shake a bit, from the pleasure overwhelming him. The moans started pouring out of his mouth like milk, he wanted more, but also felt like crawling in a ditch and dying. Krebs sunk his mouth into Burgdorf's neck a few moments later, his hands fiddling and fidgeting the nipples. Burgdorf felt as if he would melt from the horniness and confusion. He was feeling lost, confused, but so horny. The only thing he could do was be able to look up at Krebs, the pleasure suffocating the two.

Burgdorf pulled Krebs away, pleading for him to calm down. Krebs let go of Burgdorf, only to undo his uniform and pants.

Burgdorf pulled Krebs away, yelling, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Krebs replied, "You aren't telling the truth, so now you must remember."

Burgdorf was clinging onto the sheets, when suddenly, he could feel his legs being hoisted up. His breath was shaky, and he got blindfolded by Krebs.

Krebs told Burgdorf in a playful & sultry tone, "Stay still~"

Burgdorf thought in the back of his head, "What the actual fuck does Hansi even mean?! Why would he ask me to stay still?! What was that?!"

He could hear the sound of a door opening and closing, rummaging of drawers, murmuring, and walking. Krebs was hurrying to find the leather crop he left around, panicking.

Krebs thought to himself, "God fucking damn it, where did I put it?! It's gotta be around here somewhere... I think I even named it!"

Burgdorf gulped, as he heard the sound of something being pulled. Then, he heard footsteps approaching closer. With every step taken, Burgdorf quivered more, his bloodrate rapidly increasing.

The voice had said, "Hey, Wilhelm... You forgot something. Please open wide."

Those words. Why did they all sound so familiar to Burgdorf? Why? Was it the retrograde kicking in his mind? No, it couldn't have been that. He knew that voice was familiar. It was the man he trusted most in the Bunker.

Burgdorf tried to squirm, but couldn't. He could hear the sound of a cap being opened, his mind panicking for action.

The voice said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you. I'm your lover. Please, I'm just a bit bothered about you being a liar."

Burgdorf replied, "It's okay, Hans. I forgive you for this. I was kind of an asshole haha.."

Then, Krebs put a spoonful of a mysterious liquid into Burgdorf's mouth. Krebs smiled, as he knew Burgdorf wasn't upset about it either. They both knew this was for their own good.

For the relationship's own good.

Burgdorf shrieked, "Nyaa! What's happening to me?!"

Krebs was shocked, he looked down at the content.

He nervously said, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I forgot to read the labelling, hehehe.."

Burgdorf yelled, "You.. w-whaaaa?!"

Krebs wanted to help Burgdorf out, but he knew that turning him into a neko was a punishment. Krebs didn't comprehend what it said, explaining why he said that he never read the labelling.

Burgdorf wanted to die and drag Krebs down with him at the same time. The former of the two began hissing, but then suddenly stopped as he felt a pain spread through his body like a virus.

Burgdorf yelled, "NYAH! FUCKING SHIT THIS HURTS! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

Krebs was scared, responding with a very unsure, "I-I don't know!"

Burgdorf was snapping, yelling at Krebs, and just pissed. Krebs apparently pretended to have no idea of what was happening. Nobody knew for sure if he was lost, not even Krebs himself.

Suddenly, Krebs got an idea, thinking about when they were transformed into nekos once before. He knew how to resolve that problem by piecing together the context, in order to figure out what it was. Krebs wrapped his hand around Burgdorf's dick, making the latter hyperventilate from the sudden feeling around his penis.

Burgdorf meowed, "Nya~! Hans.. please d-don't.. I don't think it's what's making me so b-bipol-AHH~~!"

Krebs began playing with Burgdorf's balls, making him flinch. Krebs unravelled the rope around Burgdorf's to use yarn instead. Then, Burgdorf started playing with the yarn. Krebs got frustrated, and drank the potion that turned Burgdorf into a neko. Then, Krebs binded Burgdorf's paws, by loosening some yarn.

Burgdorf whined, "But Hansi! Don't you want me to be happy?"

Krebs whispered in Burgdorf's neko ear, "You'll feel better after this..."

Burgdorf gulped, the uncertainty casting a shadow over him. He was scared, and horny at the same time. He wanted to get fucked, but really didn't know what would happen next. Krebs started mumbling something Burgdorf couldn't understand, and then heard slimy sounds.

Burgdorf shouted, "いいえ！ やめてやめてやめて ください！"

Krebs asked, "ええ？ なぜ？"

Burgdorf responded with, "Please don't fuck me with just tentacles... Okay I'll admit it, for real. I want to scream, from the feeling of your dick.. wrapping around my ass... please just fuck me hard."

Krebs blushed, his face lit up like a cherry-like dust flew straight at him. He was speechless, he didn't expect Burgdorf to suddenly start saying he wanted to get fucked senselessly. It threw him off even more, when he thought about how Burgdorf acted earlier in the day. But before he could say anything, Burgdorf's feet began trying to pull Krebs' boxers down.

Krebs did the rest, and Burgdorf heard the fabric pretty much disappear. Burgdorf always had a feeling Krebs' weenie would be pretty big & hard.

Krebs said, "Oh, I almost forgot something~!"

He went back to the drawer, and grabbed some lube, vibrators, and a cockring. Krebs put a lot of lube on his dick, as he seemed to be activating something. He also placed a cockring on Burgdorf's dick, making him twitch. Krebs put the vibrators on the side at first, grabbing Burgdorf's waist to put close to his dick.

Krebs started to finger Burgdorf's ass, making the latter of the two moan like hell. He couldn't control himself, shivering at the feeling of just a couple of fingers. Krebs started to move the fingers after Burgdorf calmed down, making him moan louder and louder.

Burgdorf moaned and begged, "NYAAAA~~~! Fuck! I want more!"

Krebs started jamming three fingers in, the feeling aggressively getting stronger. Burgdorf began panting like he was exercising, he asked for Krebs' dick, not to get fucked senselessly by Krebs' fingers.

Krebs pulled the fingers out, causing Burgdorf to shake from the emptiness. The two of them wanted to fuck so badly. Krebs kissed Burgdorf, pulling his waist closer to the other.

Krebs said, "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Burgdorf nodded, preparing himself for what was about to happen. Krebs kissed the anxious neko, making him blush. He felt calm, that he'll be okay.

Then, Krebs entered Burgdorf's ass, his penis barbed. This made the latter of the two scream, from the pain and the pleasure. Burgdorf was conflicted about it, he felt as if he was in a world of pain, but REALLY wanted Krebs' dock throbbing inside of him.

Burgdorf said, "Nyaaa~~~ move that fucking cock of yours, I want it! Nyah~~!"

Krebs started moving his penis, as he also aggressively pushed and pulled at Burgdorf's waist. Burgdorf moaned like there was no tomorrow, and then Krebs muffled his loud moans with kisses. Burgdorf tried to ride the dick himself, the feeling apparently not enough for him.

Krebs said in between breaths and growls, "Hey, do you like it when I do this?"

Krebs nipped again at Burgdorf's neck, making him moan even louder than before. Burgdorf felt like he was going to explode already, but Krebs didn't care. Krebs believed this would be a punishment considered to be okay.

Burgdorf was borderline screaming, "F-FUCK! HANS! ニャアアアアあああぁあぁあああぁああ〜〜!"

Krebs thrust inside of Burgdorf even faster. The meowing, and moans got even louder. The pace also sped up more than ever, Burgdorf was drooling all over the place. He couldn't even think straight.

Suddenly, Krebs stopped. He realized what he was doing, and Burgdorf realized too, but only upon somehing else. Krebs stopped when Burgdorf nearly passed out, and that blood could have started to come out at this point.

Did he go too hard? Had Burgdorf even realize that he had limits, too? Krebs was shocked when he let go of Burgdorf's waist. Burgdorf, still recovering from the tsunami of pleasure that swept him out was confused. Why would Krebs stop? Especially at a time like this?

Krebs murmured with regret, "ごめなさい."

The tears in his eyes couldn't stop flowing, the wave of apology seemingly inevitable.

Burgdorf asked, "Hey, what's wrong, Hans?"

Krebs said, "It's... It's nothing... just that I got worried."

Burgdorf asked something else, "About what?"

Krebs replied tearfully, "Oh, you know, just... you."

Burgdorf blushed at that. Nobody would expect that, unless you knew Krebs well enough. Unless you knew about their relationship loud and clear, too. Only unless.

Burgdorf felt the tears in his eyes well up too, saying, "Aww."

They hugged, but that moment of sweetness would get interrupted. Of course, by either one of the two, they would probably forget about some of this.

That's when it happened.

Burgdorf asked, "Hey, can you unbind me and take the blindfold off?"

Krebs replied, "Sure :)"

Burgdorf was released, Krebs also got rid of Burgdorf's cockring and vibrators, but as soon as he was freed, he pounced onto Krebs. It was filled with both love and lust.

Burgdorf whispered in Krebs' ear, "I didn't feel like I was going to die. I loved every second of it. Did you hear me?"

Unbeknownst to Krebs, a fantasy he had that he wasn't even aware about was going to happen to him again.

Burgdorf spoke to Krebs in an unusually sultry tone, "Hans. I know you want it too. Just admit it."

Krebs, in heavy denial, yelled, "I don't want your fucking d-dick! I just want to make sure you're oka-"

Burgdorf asked, "Really? Then why did you summon tentacles?"

Krebs shook, unsure how to feel about this.

Burgdorf said afterwards, "I'm just gonna leave you here with these fellas for a bit."

Krebs asked, "W-What fella-"

And Krebs figured the answer out. It was the tentacles that Burgdorf had been referring to. His mouth was wrapped around by one, and another played with his dick. He made aroused mixes of meowing and moans as another teased his ass. Krebs hyperventilated, realizing that these were the same tentacles he planned on using on Burgdorf earlier.

A few moments later, Burgdorf came back. Krebs was a really needy mess, as soon as Burgdorf entered the premises, Krebs crawled off the tentacles after a rough teasing session.

He cried out, "P-Please! I want your dick!"

Burgdorf asked, "Huh?"

Then, Burgdorf flipped Krebs over on all fours, climbing on top of the younger one. Krebs clung onto the sheets, hoping it won't hurt as much as the emotional pain suddenly did earlier.

Burgdorf said, "It's okay, just stay still, please."

Krebs nodded. He was anticipating Burgdorf to be right this time. He would prove to have convinced himself to be terribly wrong. Overly, and horribly wrong.

Burgdorf thrusted inside of Krebs, making the latter cling on even harder, like there was no tomorrow. Krebs felt as if Burgdorf was probably lying again, but hey, at least he didn't basically render it considerably difficult to walk normally.

Monologuously, Krebs tried not to yell again, thinking, "Oh fuck! His dick is...! If I moan, then I don't know how long either of us will last! I know he's turned on by my meowing moans, but how do I get him to calm down?!"

Burgdorf looked into Krebs' averted and very shy eyes, saying calmly, "If you wish I could calm down, remember that I'm rarely chill, haha."

Krebs thought to himself, "HOW DID HE KNOW?!"

Burgdorf said afterwards, "It's okay to moan. It really is."

Krebs asked, "ええ？ そっか？"

Burgdorf nodded. He kissed Krebs, making the other shiver from the feeling. It was heartfelt.

Krebs mumbled, "Y-You know.. what would make this better.. 先輩?"

Burgdorf asked, "What, dear?"

Krebs replied with a soft tone that seemed to erotic it could make Burgdorf cum, "Tentacles."

Krebs summoned tentacles, binding his wrists together.

He said, "Go on. Move."

Burgdorf thrust again, but felt that it started feeling a bit cramped. Krebs moaned loudly and erotically. He felt so good, and was so desperate for more.

He moaned with an almost mumbly tone, "Two tentacles around me just isn't enough.. I need more."

Burgdorf relapsed, as he looked down, and then began pondering to himself, "EH?! HE REALLY WANTS MORE?! Geez the fucking audacity of this fucking 子はい, man."

Burgdorf asked in an almost shockingly aggresive tone, "YOU WANT MORE?! I'LL GIVE YOU MORE!"

Krebs heard tentacles again, and replied hornily, "Yes~~! I need it.. so much!"

Burgdorf sent about 9 more tentacles. A couple more joined in on fucking Krebs, three went into his mouth, and the others began rummaging through his body. Burgdorf growled and kissed Krebs' mouth which had been dripping. Krebs was screaming, unable to control himself, having to try to mute his voice with the tentacles up his mouth.

Tears ran down his eyes, as he wished that it could last forever. Every minute of this rough sex. He wished to stay with Burgdorf more, to spend his freetime with him together. It didn't matter if it was this rough sex to him anymore.

Burgdorf growled, "Fuck, you're so tight. You know that?"

Krebs shook his head, and was still moaning like crazy. He was screaming into the sheets, as the tentacles in his mouth came. He wasn't appeased yet though, and neither were the tentacles. They went again. Krebs summoned another tentacle, to bind him.

Krebs moaned as two of the other tentacles started playing with his nipples, tensing and shivering even more. Burgdorf knew that this was what affected Krebs easily too. So with that information figured out, the tentacles wrapped around his chest, causing a somewhat suckling feeling. Krebs moaned through the tentacles very loudly, as the suckling grew to be intense.

In muffled moans, Krebs screamed, "ニャぁあぁぁぁぁあぁあああ！！！！ 気持ち〜!"

Burgdorf asked, "何？ わからない。 すみません。"

Krebs couldn't speak at this point. And it made him very frustrated. It would have pissed him off that everything became an incomprehensible blur. He wanted to say more but was so lost in pleasure that he didn't care, only moaning loudly.

Neither of them heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice that said, "Delivery! For.. hmm.. The Führerbunker?"

Then the delivery guy heard the loud sex and dropped the pizza off and left, scared by the moans.

Krebs wanted more, but had that thought of his running around both consciously and subconsciously somehow. He also felt like melting though, because he also had tentacles rummaging around his body and spanking him at the same time. Every slap would make him quiver a bit, the slaps slowly getting more and more intense.

Krebs could finally push the tentacles in his mouth away, moaning loudly as Burgdorf let the tentacles go away too. The younger's mouth had been dripping with a lot of cum, and his face also dripping with sweat.

Krebs breathlessly screamed in between moans and thrusts, "I-I'm.. ニャ–ああ！ c-cumming!"

Burgdorf, between groans and moans himself said, "Fuck.. me too!"

Krebs screamed even louder than he had, as cum splattered all over the bed. Burgdorf came inside of his ass, at the same time.

Breathlessly, they exhaustedly crawled off each other, and went side by side into the bed. They were too tired to put their pajamas on, after that crazy, unusually horny day. They only threw a blanket over each other.

Krebs smiled, saying, "I love you, Wilhelm.."

Burgdorf gleamed of happiness back, breathing out, "Me too, Hans. This time I mean it."

They pecked a kiss goodnight, and slept, their hands held.

They had a lot of fun at the Christmas party the day after. It was full of colors, lights, happiness, and bonding. They had the time of their lives. All went well after. Afterwards, they spent more time together.

(Not in the weird way you dirtyminded fuck!  
-Drate)

And that makes for the following words of truth...

The end. :)

I hope you enjoyed it even though there was a shit tom of filler lmao


End file.
